


Lazy Days

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Korra enjoy a rare lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

If anyone knew how to enjoy a day off, it was definitely Bolin. 

It was the first in months for the both of them, and they thanked the spirits that their time away from work coincided with one another. The earthbender arrived at the island with a bag of dumplings from a street vendor and Pabu resting comfortably around his neck. Korra couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her friend- movers not counting- and greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. They retreated to a spot beneath a large shade tree, sprawled out in the grass and catching up on everything.  
Bolin was going to OmaShu to star in a remake of ‘A Tale of Two Lovers’ and he admitted that he was disheartened to know Ginger wouldn’t be accompanying him on this trip, but he was excited to travel again. The waterbender groaned at the mention of travelling, going on a long-winded rant about how she was always on the run and never had the time to enjoy the places she visited. One day she would be in the south to see how the expansion of her homeland was going, and the next she would be halfway to the Fire Nation to handle spirits running amok. Bolin thought it unfair, and made a proposition to her that they should just travel together. His green eyes lit up as he rambled on about the fun the two would have, Korra’s smile widening as he went on and on, and even laughing at times.

The sun was well above them when Korra let out a yawn, the earthbender joking that she would either catch flies or break her jaw like that. Their playful banter continued until she let out another yawn, Bolin following suit shortly after and lightly smacking her arm with the back of his hand. They settled down on the soft grass, the ocean waves lapping at the shore a soothing lullaby to their ears. Soon enough, the two were fast asleep with matching content smiles on their faces. 

Not long after, Tenzin went out to search for his former student to inform her that an unexpected call would force her to cut her vacation short, but couldn’t bring himself to disturb the poor girl when he finally stumbled upon the sight of Korra and Bolin. She was using the earthbender as a pillow, while he had one arm draped protectively around her middle and a wide smile on his sleeping face. The monk turned to walk back to his office, his mind racing to think of an excuse for the caller.

She had earned this break from her life, much as Bolin did.


End file.
